Miraculous Collection: down-into-underland
by down-into-underland
Summary: A collection of prompts I've received and posted on tumblr and drabbles/short one shots I've written but never posted for Miraculous Ladybug. DISCONTINUED
1. Adrien's Serenade

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Adrien thought to himself as he read the paper in front of him. It was lyrics to a song. A song that was extremely embarrassing to him. It was also a song that he had somehow been convinced to sing to Marinette. You may be wondering how poor Adrien had agreed to sing this cheesy song to the quiet girl that sits behind him in class. Well, you can blame the terrible twosome of Alya and Nino.

Adrien had been interested in the Marinette for some time. She was interesting, yet also mysterious. He couldn't help but be drawn to her even more when he discovered how kind, talented, and caring she was. For a while, he did feel like he was betraying his precious Ladybug, but he knew that it was silly. Ladybug was his partner and he knew she wanted to keep their relationship professional. Though it hurt him quite a bit to accept this, he respected her wishes and knew it was time to move on. That was where Marinette came in.

Adrien was sitting with Nino in their now empty classroom after school discussing his new found feelings for their friend. Nino of course was a supportive friend and was all for Adrien asking her out, but the problem was how to go about it. Adrien had never asked a girl out before. Sure he had flirted lots as Chat Noir before (not that Nino knew that), but he was to ask a girl out for the first time. Nino was throwing out lots of different ideas and asking plenty of questions.

"Do you want it to be more casual? Or do you want it to be big and special? Like do you want to express your undying love for her? Or just move slowly into things?" Nino's eyes were laser focused; like this was the most important question of his life.

"Well…I wouldn't go as far as to say I want to 'express my undying love for her'," Adrien mocked Nino putting up air quotes as he did, "but I do want it to be more special. Marinette is amazing, and she's so shy I don't know if she thinks she's as amazing as she is. I think it has to be special for her…" Adrien had a love sick grin on his face and Nino patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You definitely got it bad, my friend. Wanna play it rom-com style and serenade her?" Nino was teasing of course, and Adrien laughed. That was when another voice cut in.

"That's a great idea! Marinette would love that; she'd absolutely die of happiness!" Alya had run into the room from where she had been eavesdropping in the hall. She grabbed at Adrien and Nino's arms excitedly and Adrien's eyes grew wide.

"How long have you been out there?" Nino asked putting his hands on the bouncing girl's shoulders to calm her down.

"Pretty much the entire time, and don't worry Adrien. Marinette I'm sure would go out with you. But you have to serenade her! It'd be so cute!" Alya was bouncing again and talking rather expressively with her hands.

"We were just joking about the whole singing thing, Alya. Right, Nino?" Adrien was extremely embarrassed and nervous. He looked to his friend for help to see Nino actually considering the idea. Nino had a wicked grin on his face.

"Well…it would actually be a good idea. Marinette definitely seems like the kind of girl who would absolutely love a guy serenading her~"

"Exactly! You have to do it Adrien! Nino and I can help you! It would make Marinette so happy!" Adrien looked back and forth between Nino and Alya. Both of them had a mischievous look in their eyes. While Adrien would have almost immediately said no to Nino, Alya was a different story. Alya was scary when it came to getting what she wanted, and it was even worse when Marinette was involved. Adrien sighed and thought for a moment. If anyone knew what would make Marinette truly happy, it was Alya. So maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Adrien knew he wasn't a bad singer, and he did like the idea of doing something romantic…

"…Alright. I'll do it, but you have to help me. I'm not good at this kind of stuff and—"

"Perfect! Let's decide on a song! Nino, you can get us music right?" Adrien was cut off by Alya's excited rambling. He knew he was going to regret this.

And guess what. He was really starting to regret this. He had already memorized these lyrics, but as he walked to Marinette's house he couldn't help but feel the need to reread them. Tonight was the night. He was meeting Alya and Nino underneath Marinette's balcony (Nino insisted it was the best place to do this). Adrien was so nervous about making a fool of himself in public. Alya has insisted everything would be fine. Marinette's parents were out tonight and Alya had already confirmed that Marinette was currently enjoying the warm night time weather by sketching on her balcony. As Marinette's house came into view, Adrien saw Alya and Nino standing underneath Marinette's balcony whispering. Nino had a boom box at his feet and Alya was clutching her phone excitedly. Adrien knew Alya would end up filming this, he just hoped she kept it off her blog. Alya waved him over excitedly and he came over to the two of them.

"Are you ready?" Alya was smiling big and Adrien just nodded shyly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. And you're sure she'll like this?" Adrien answered handing over the lyrics to Alya as Nino got the music ready. Alya pushed Adrien into a spot where he would be easily visible to Marinette. All too soon the music was playing. He saw Marinette's head pop up when she heard the music, and then Adrien started singing.

 _You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads as you walk through the door. Don't need makeup, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you._

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful._

Adrien had been looking down embarrassed as he sang but as he finished the first verse, he looked up to see Marinette's face was bright red. He began to worry that she was mad at him before he saw the small smile at her face. He continued to sing the rest of the song, never once breaking eye contact with the girl above him. He got lost in her sapphire blue eyes, and didn't realize the song had even ended to he heard Nino clapping and Alya calling Marinette down. Adrien once again began to panic as he saw Marinette appear outside of her family's bakery. This was it. This was what everything has been leading up to.

Marinette shyly stood in front of Adrien, blushing dark. Adrien's face was just as red as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um…that was really sweet of you, Adrien. Thank you, uh…Alya said you wanted to ask me something." Marinette looked up expectantly and Adrien took a deep breath. Here it is. The question that he had been practicing out loud and in his head for the past week.

"Marinette, would you like to me with go out?" Adrien rambled out. He noticed Nino holding in laughter and Alya shaking her head. Marinette looked confused, and that was when he realized what he has said.

Fuck.


	2. A Nerd and A Jock

Today was easily one of the worst days in Marinette's life. Now, most days could be a little difficult being the class nerd. Especially when Chloe Bourgeois was in your class and wanted to make your life a living hell. It had started off as a normal bad day for Marinette. Chloe tripped her as she walked to her seat. Aly got mad at her and got sent to the office again. She almost broke her glasses for the millionth time. And she almost had a panic attack over a pop quiz in physics (even though she knew all the material anyway).

It wasn't until after school that her day really got bad. Marinette had promised to help Alya film the boys' basketball practice for her film project. Now this wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it wasn't her extreme bad luck that seemed to follow her around.

She was trying to set up a tripod for Alya while the girl interviewed the coach. Marinette happened to tilt her head just enough for her glasses to once again fall off of her face.

"I really should get new glasses, I feel like Velma; losing my glasses like this all the time." Marinette mumbled to herself as she knelt down to try and find where her glasses had fallen to on the gym floor.

"Hey! Watch out!" Marinette looked up at the sound of calling out, only to get hit right in the head with a rogue basketball. Marinette fell backwards and rubbed at her head.

"Ow…"

"Marinette, are you ok? I'm so sorry about that, I should've paid more attention. These are yours right?" Marinette took her glasses from the hand holding them out for her and put them on. She gasped and her face grew red at the worried face in front of her.

"A-A-Adrien! I'm…I'm ok! I think…" Marinette's mind started going a mile a minute.

 _Oh my god, Adrien Agreste is right here. And he's talking to me! He knows my name! Oh my god, what do I say? Did he hit me with a basketball? Oh god his worried face is so cute I might die. What do I do? Damn his eyes are gorgeous, I could stare into them forever. Uh oh, is he talking to me? What did he say? Oh no, now I'm gonna look like an idiot._

"Marinette! Can you hear us?" It was Alya's voice this time from next to her.

"Oh, um, what did you say?"

"Ok, you need to go to the nurse. I'll walk you there." Alya went to start packing up her film equipment when a hand stopped her.

"Don't worry Alya, I'll take Marinette to the nurse. It was my fault she got hurt in the first place. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't make sure she was alright," Adrien explained as he held a hand out to Marinette, "As long as it's ok with you, of course." He smiled down at Marinette and she almost explode from sheer joy. She took his hand and let him help her stand. He wrapped an arm around her to support her as she walked. As they started off to the nurse, Marinette turned back to see Alya giving her a thumbs up.

As they walked to the nurse Adrien talked about basketball practice and other things that Marinette didn't really understand since she didn't pay much attention to sports.

"I guess this is kind of boring you, huh? What about you, Marinette? What do you like to do?" Adrien asked, flashing a smile that could've knocked the wind out of Marinette's lungs.

"Oh, um, I like video games I guess. That's kind of lame though, isn't it?" She was blushing and her voice was quite.

"Not at all! I love video games; I don't know many teens that don't like them. What kind of games do you play?"

"Oh, um, Zelda is probably my favorite…"

"I love Zelda! What is your favorite game?" Adrien's face was one of an excited child. Marinette has never seen him look like this and was shocked at how excited he was. It was still adorable though. The rest of the time they talked about their favorite Zelda games and other games they've played recently. When they finally got to the nurse's office, Adrien helped Marinette to a nearby cot to lie down. Unfortunately, he was soon shooed away by the nurse telling him he was missing too much of his practice. Marinette smiled sadly. This was probably the first and last time she would get to have a meaningful conversation with her crush.

"Oh! Before I forget," Adrien quickly wrote something down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Marinette, "we should hang out some time. I have lots of games we could try! See you late, Marinette!" Adrien ran back off to practice and Marinette looked at the paper in her hand. On it was Adrien's phone number, and it was signed with a heart and his name.

The nurse started freaking out when Marinette suddenly passed out. Alya would later ask if it was from getting hit in the head, or Adrien's number. Though we may never truly know the answer.


	3. Episode 16 drabble

_Why was it so easy? Why did those words come out so smoothly? How come when I saw that picture of her family, I craved to be a part of it? How come pain seared through my chest when I saw Nino and her sitting together, even though I was supposed to be happy for my friend?_

Thoughts ran through Adrien's head; they bounced against the walls of his skull and made his head ache. None of this made sense. Marinette was the quiet girl that now sat next to him in class, the girl who was a surprisingly great leader, and the girl who could kick anyone's butt in video games. But she wasn't anything more than that to him. He didn't have feelings for her like Nino had thoughts he did. His heart belonged to his lovely little Ladybug. So then, why did his hear flutter every time he looked at Marinette?

Ever since that day at the zoo, when Nino's feelings turned from Marinette to Alya, Adrien has been confused about the feelings that he felt rising whenever Marinette was near. They now sat together in class and Adrien couldn't look to his left without his heart jumping into his throat. Sure, Marinette wasn't the amazing hero Ladybug was, but she was definitely something different. This was what Adrien had come to realize.

Marinette's eyes were such a clear and honest blue. Her smile seemed to light up an entire room. Her laugh and her voice were like music. Not just any music either, but like an angelic choir singing of happiness and warmth. That was another thing; her warmth seemed to always grow. Even if she was simply sitting there humming to herself as she doodled in her sketchbook, Adrien felt the warmth of her heart fill his entire being.

Adrien was starting to realize that yes, maybe he did have a bit of a crush on Marinette.

 _But what about Ladybug? I love her more than anything else, and yet…_ Adrien's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter from next to him. Marinette was laughing brightly at some joke Alya made. He decided that whatever he was feeling could wait to be figured out. Right now, he was just going to enjoy the happiness he felt from this beautiful and wonderful girl smiling next him.


	4. Ladrien: Put Your Arms Around Me!

"Quick! Put your arms around me!" Adrien swore his heart stopped when he heard his dear Ladybug's voice yell out this order. A blush quickly rushed to his cheeks. He wondered what he had done to end up in such a wonderful situation.

An akuma had attacked the fashion show Adrien had been modeling at, and he hadn't had the chance to transform yet to go and help his Lady. However, his dear Ladybug had to jump in and save him when the akuma started attacking him instead of the other models. Adrien had run up to the roof of the building trying to avoid the akumas attacks. When he reached the top, he was cornered and the akuma had chased him all the way up here. Just then Ladybug swooped in to valiantly protect Adrien. His heart was ready to burst from sheer happiness.

That was when the akuma decided to light the whole building on fire. People started screaming and running outside as the akuma laughed maniacally. The tars back down into the building were completely engulfed in flames, so the only way down was to jump. Of course, if Adrien had been Chat Noir, it would be no problem. But as Adrien he need Ladybug's assistance. This is how he came to have his arms tightly wrapped around the love of his life as they swung through the air. His face was buried in her neck and unless he was hallucinating, he could see a faint blush on Ladybug's cheeks. She was so warm and safe, even amongst all this danger. Could she be any more perfect?

All too soon it was over. Their feet touched the ground and Adrien reluctantly untangled himself from Ladybug and felt that wonderful warmth leave him.

"Thank you, for, um, saving me, Ladybug." Adrien called before she could leave. His face red and warm. Once again, he swore he saw her blush from behind the mask she wore over her lovely face.

"Oh, um, you're very welcome! Stay safe, handsome boy!" She called as she swung away.

 _Handsome boy. She called me handsome boy. Ladybug thinks I'm handsome!_ Adrien's mind exploded and his eyes were glued to the spot where his love had just been. A dopey smile rested on his face.

"Hey! Snap out of it, lover boy! Instead of staring after her, why don't you actually go _help_ Ladybug!" It was Plagg who brought Adrien back to reality. He sighed and laughed to himself before running to find a place to transform.

Adrien couldn't wait to dream about this afternoon later tonight.


	5. What Really Happened in That Zoo Cage

Alya could not believe Marinette right now. Of course, a bunch of zoo animals running around wild and her getting locked in a cage weren't really Marinette's fault. Alya however decided if anyone was to blame for the awkward situation she was in, it was definitely her best friend.

Here she was, sitting in an empty animal cage next to the boy who had just told Marinette he was in love with Alya. It wasn't like Alya didn't like Nino, but she certainly didn't love him like that. He was like a brother to her. The two of them had known each other and had been close friends since they were children. Now things were going to be stiff and uncomfortable between the two of them. Like right now, the silence that hung in the air was awkward and suffocating.

"Um, so, did you happen to hear anything Marinette and I talked about?" Nino asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yup. Every word." Alya's words were sharp as she was a little bitter at the moment. She didn't mean to take it out on Nino, he couldn't control how he felt. She was just upset that Marinette had insisted on setting them up and now they were stuck together for who knows how long.

"Oh, see, even the part when I said—"

"Even the part when you said you loved me." Alya finished for him and she saw his ears go red and him hang his head. He took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"Ok, so this is a little embarrassing, but I didn't actually mean what I said." Alya's head shot up and she looked over at Nino confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Adrien actually planned all of this out for me because I wanted to go out with Marinette. I got scared though and said I loved you when I got the chance to confess to her." Nino's cheek had a faint blush on them and Alya sighed. This was even worse! How was she going to tell Nino that Marinette was in love with his own best friend?

"Oh, well that makes thing a little less awkward, I guess…" Alya trailed off at the end of her sentence; she didn't know what to tell the poor boy.

"What's up? Is something wrong? You're actually being quiet for once." Nino smiled as Alya smacked his arm and laughed.

"Hey! I can be quiet sometimes!" Nino continued to laugh as Alya pouted.

"But seriously, what's on your mind, Wifi?" Nino smiled softly as Alya rolled at her eyes at the nickname Nino had taken to using. Ever since the two of them had been possessed by akumas, they would tease each other with affectionate nicknames from their villain forms. Alya had begun calling Nino, Bubbles, and he would call her Wifi.

"Well…it's just that, I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, but Marinette kinda…loves somebody else already." Alya watched as the playful smile faded from Nino's face and his expression turned sad.

"Oh…I didn't know…"

"I'm so sorry Nino. I wish there was something I could do but…" Alya's chest hurt right now. She always hated when her friends were sad. Ever since she was a child, she worked so hard to do everything in her power to make sure all her friends were happy. To see Nino so upset, and to know she couldn't do anything to fix it, it was like a knife to the heart.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I'll be fine, it's not the end of the world!" Nino smiled and poked at Alya, trying to get her to smile again.

"I know, but I just feel bad…I know it must feel terrible to have your heart broken…"

"Hey now, don't make me use force to bring that smile back." An evil grin grew onto Nino's face and Alya's eyes widened in terror.

"Nino, I swear, don't you even think about it!" Alya was cut short when Nino jumped at Alya and attacked her sides with quick fingers. Alya burst with loud laughter as Nino mercilessly tickled her stomach and sides.

"Nino! Stop! Come on! It-It's not funny!"

"What are you talking about, Wifi~? You seem to be laughing a lot right now." Nino continued tickling the squirming and laughing girl next to him. Eventually, Alya kicked at Nino's arms and the tickling assault stopped. The two teens laughed breathlessly, leaning against each other's shoulders. Alya rested her head on Nino's shoulder and he let his head rest on top of hers. The two continued to giggle silently.

The rest of their time together they talked about nothing in particular. They talked of movies and music, about Nino's DJ skills, Alya's blog, different TV shows and many other things that the both of them were interested in. However, after wondering for so long, Nino felt like he just had to ask the question that had been plaguing his mine.

"Hey, Alya?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, who does Marinette like? Do I know him? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Nino and Alya were sitting close to each other now; their knees were leaning against each other.

"Oh well…I probably shouldn't tell you…but if I do, you have to swear not to tell anyone that you know! Not even Marinette can know I told you!"

"Alright, I promise." Nino held up his pinky and the two of them pinky swore.

"Ok…." Alya leaned in a little closer and whispered in Nino's ear, despite there being no one else around the, "It's Adrien!"

"What? Him, really? Well I guess that's why you were so upset earlier."

"Yeah, I knew it would hurt to know she loved your best friend." Alya sighed and Nino ruffled her hair lightly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Those two would probably be a lot cuter together than Marinette and I would be! You know, I could talk to Adrien about this if you want."

"Really?!" Alya's face lit up bright, "Well, as great as that would be, we should probably let Marinette make that decision."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nino began to wonder about the girl leaning against him. Alya was really something special. He had never really noticed it before. She was cool and fun, and the two of them really got along well.

 _You know, she's pretty cute too. I like it when she smiles and laughs too…_ Nino's thoughts caused him to laugh a little and Alya looked up at him with a questioning look.

"You know, I never noticed how pretty your smile was." Nino spoke without really thinking and his face grew red. Alya's face changed colors to match Nino's.

"Uhh…" Nino wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to explain himself? He began to panic a little. Did he just ruin his friendship?

"Well, I guess you're pretty cute too, Bubbles." Alya was smiling playful at Nino's embarrassed state. Nino let out a sigh of relief and laughed lightly.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Sure, what's not to like?" The two of them laughed together and Nino hugged Alya's waist. Alya pressed a surprised little kiss on Nino's cheek and then scooted playfully away.

"Don't make me come over there and tickle you again." Nino said moving after Alya. She gasped and stood up.

"Don't you dare!" Nino stood up as well and chased after her around the cage they were in. He eventually caught her from behind by wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach as she laughed warmly. With Nino's arms still around her waist, Alya turned around to face him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him as they stayed in a comfortable silence. Without needing to say anything else, the two of them leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet. It wasn't any kind of special kiss, but to them it meant the world; it was a sign of change.

They stayed like that for the rest of their time locked in the cage. Wrapped together in each other's warmth. Laughing about everything that had happened leading up to these moments.

That was what happened while Marinette was away. Not that Alya was ever going to tell her friend that.


	6. A Punch to My Heart

**This oneshot is of Alix and Kim! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kim had a knack for making people unnaturally angry and annoyed. Even when he didn't actually mean to be an ass, he somehow could always get on someone's nerves. It didn't matter if the person was the nicest and calmest person alive, if Kim talked to them enough, eventually they would get pissed off. Usually it didn't really bother Kim, but sometimes it really was a curse. Kim could remember a few times when he would try and be nice to someone sweet like Rose or Mylene, and they would still end up mad at him. He still to this day couldn't figure out what he ever did to make them mad. But for the most part, it didn't bother him because that was just his personality. Of course, sometimes, this curse Kim possessed did have its advantages.

It was one of those days again; Kim was hyper having just finished a run and was naturally being his loud and annoying self. He was in the local park talking with Max and Alix about their latest physics assignment. Kim and Max had agreed to meet up to work on their homework together after Kim's run and Max finished up his chores, but Kim was slightly surprised to see Alix there.

Max explained that he had run into her on his way to the park and had invited her to do their homework with the two friends. Kim of course didn't mind, he genuinely enjoyed Alix's company for the most part. Sure the two of them argued often, but Kim liked to still consider her a friend. Not a close friend like Max, but still a school friend. Of course, ever since the last race the two of them had, Kim had been itching for a rematch. The skater girl though never seemed to want to indulge him in another race. Kim thought that it was probably because of the whole Time Breaker incident. Which he could understand.

After sitting together and finishing their homework, the trio decided to take a walk around the park. Kim couldn't even remember what they had been talking about when Alix mentioned the new exhibit being held at the Louvre.

"Oh! I went to that. There was some weird dude absolutely obsessed with this ancient book there. The guy was absolutely crazy. He kept talking about how he was going to translate the entire book to 'reveal the secrets of the past'. Man, how crazy could you get?" Kim laughed after he finished talking and failed to notice the angry look Alix was giving him.

"Well, maybe he really can translate that book. Who says it's impossible? Maybe he's super smart and passionate about it and can really do it." Alix said with a huff, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

"Yeah, ok, sure. And I can be the King of England. No one could translate that old of a language. The dude is crazy and really needs to get a life. Probably should get a real job too. That way he won't be a loser the rest of his life." As Kim and Max kept walking, Alix stopped in her tracks and her hands balled up into fists at her sides. It was Max who stopped first and turned to look at Alix confused.

"Are you ok, Alix?" Max asked quietly as Kim finally stopped to wait for the other two.

"Yeah, you ok, Munchkin?" Kim called back. Alix's head shot up with a glare on her face. She marched over to Kim who looked at her quizzically. He was definitely caught off guard when her fist made contact with the side of his face and he stumbled to the ground.

"That's for making fun of my brother, you ass!" She kicked him in the shin and Kim yelped and clutched at his now sore shin and jaw, "And that was for calling me Munchkin!" Alix stormed off angrily as Kim stared at her retreated back in a daze. Max ran over to where his friend was still kneeling on the ground injured.

"Dude, are you ok? I knew Alix was a tough girl but I did not see that one coming. And don't worry about what you said, ok? You didn't know it was her brother." Max knew he was starting to ramble a bit, but he was concerned for Kim. Seeing as Kim had stopped responding to anything he said.

"…Alix just punched me, didn't she?" Kim asked, still staring at the spot Alix had been earlier.

"Um, yes? You were there. Remember?" Max teased as he helped Kim stand back up.

"She punched me without any hesitation. Because she was mad I insulted her brother." Kim continued. Max started getting more concerned with his friend's strange behavior. Kim hadn't hit his head when he fell, and Max was fairly certain Alix hadn't punched Kim that hard, so why was Kim acting so weird?

"Um, are you ok, Kim? You're acting a bit strange. Let's sit you down, ok?" Max sat Kim down on a nearby bench as Kim continued to just stare off and not say anything for the next few minutes. Finally, he broke the silence right before Max called someone to help.

"Max. I think I'm in love." Kim stated and Max looked at him shocked and confused,

"Wait, what? Where did that come from? And with who?"

"Alix, of course. Who else would I be talking about?" Kim turned to talk directly to Max finally.

"Alix?! She just punched you in the face!"

"Exactly." Max stared at his friend in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Let me get this straight. Alix just punched you in the face after you pissed her off, and now you think you're in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Because she punched you?!" Max grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him back and forth trying to bring some sense back into him. Kim just shrugged in response,

"Kim, that makes absolutely no sense! You and Alix always fight and you easily pissed her off today more so than you ever have before! You held no feelings for her before today and now you love her because she got violent with you! Kim, what are you thinking?" Max asked in an attempt to understand that nonsense that was going through Kim's head.

"Ok, I'll admit I never really thought about Alix that way before today, but I don't hate the idea either, you know? And it's the reason she punched me that made me realize this! Alix is so strong willed and still kind hearted. I liked Chloe because I thought she was pretty and strong willed like Alix also is. The big difference is that Chloe is cold hearted and Alix is kind! So it's perfect!"

"And how did you get all of this from being punched?"

"Alix wasn't scared to punch me because I made her mad. She didn't hesitate at all, and I like that! She knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go for it! Plus, she did it all because she cares about her brother and didn't want anyone mocking him even if she knows he is a little nuts. Don't tell her I said that, by the way." Max slapped his forehead in frustration, but he could see the look in Kim's eyes and knew it was hopeless. Kim had the same look in his eyes when he first told Max that he loved Chloe. And even though Max knew Chloe wasn't good for Kim, he still supported his friend because there was no changing Kim's mind when it came to matters of the heart. So Max knew the best thing he could do for Kim now was try and help him as much as he could.

"Ok, that makes a little sense, but what are you going to do now that Alix is mad at you?" Max asked.

"I'll just have to make it up somehow! I'll apologize first and then do something to make her completely forgive me. Then I'll do something special to tell her how I feel!" Max laughed a bit to himself. That plan sounded exactly like something Kim would do. He always wanted to go big whenever it came to his feelings. But Max knew better than to let him do something like that in this situation.

"If I may suggest, I would skip the 'something special' part of the plan or do something small. Alix isn't one of those girls who would want to draw a lot of attention to herself with things like this. Your best bet would be to do something nice and small to make her forgive you, and then tell her privately and simply how you feel." Max explained to Kim who was listening intently.

"You think so? Well, you probably know better than me anyway. Seeing as though I always make her mad somehow. Wait. What if when I go to tell her how I feel, I mess up and make her mad again? And then she won't take me seriously at all!" Kim began to panic. He had been like this ever since Chloe rejected him. He constantly second guessed himself over the oddest things. Like now he was freaking out which made sense, but Max on multiple occasions would have to calm Kim down before he did something as simple as talk to a teacher about homework he didn't understand. Max honestly felt bad for Kim, but he didn't know how else to help other than try and calm him down.

"Calm down, Kim. Alix may get mad at you, but you know she wouldn't think you were a complete joke either. She still respects you and is your friend, so she won't ever hate you simply for saying the wrong thing. And you know I'll help you plan everything out so it goes smoothly. Why don't we go to your house and start with figuring out how you can properly apologize to Alix?" Max stood up and Kim followed him. With a deep breath Kim nodded and put a determined look on his face.

"Right! Let's do this! Thanks Max, I owe you one." Kim smack Max on the back happily and Max nearly fell over because of his friend's strength. With a laugh, the two boys headed for Kim's house.

Kim and Max spent the rest of that Sunday afternoon planning everything out perfectly so Kim could efficiently apologize to Alix. They would then move on to phase two, which would be telling Alix how he felt.

"One step at a time. That way you don't get overwhelmed." Max had said as they made their plan. It was now Monday afternoon, and school was going to be ending in a few minutes and Kim was bouncing his leg nervously. Alix had completely ignored him all day, even when he said good morning to her this morning. The plan had him apologizing immediately after school, and as the day grew closer to a close, he got more and more anxious.

The final bell had just rung and as the students began exiting the classroom, heading for their lockers, Kim rushed to get to the steps outside the school to wait for Alix. She would have to stop here at the steps to put her skates on and then he could finally apologize to her. Of course everything could be completely ruined if she didn't bring her skates today and just kept walking when he tried to talk to her.

Thankfully however, Alix had brought her skates to school today and as she sat down on the bottom step to lace up her skates, Kim walked over and stood in front of her. She looked up at him and frowned, but didn't say a single word.

"Um, hey Alix!" Kim greeted trying to sound like his usual loud self. She continued to ignore him which made his already nervous heart pound even faster in his chest.

"So, I didn't really know that the guy I was making fun of was your brother. Honest! I wouldn't have made fun of him like that if I had known. I mean, that's just common sense right? You don't make fun of someone if their sister is next to you. That's just rude, and I know I might seem like an ass, but I'm not really that rude, y'know?" Alix was looking up at Kim like he was crazy. Kim realized it was probably because he had started to ramble on nervously. He cleared his throat and tried to start again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." Kim hung his head trying to hide the embarrassing blush that had found its way onto his face.

"You're sorry, huh? That's a new one…" Alix said bitterly.

"I am! I didn't mean to make you angry. Even if you are cute when you're angry, I didn't try and piss you off this time like I usually do. Although I don't try and piss you off because it makes you look cute, I didn't really notice how cute it was until yesterday so that doesn't really make any sense, right?"

"You think I'm cute?" Alix said with a smirk on her face. Kim had to stop and go over what he had just said before finally realizing the words that had come out of his mouth. He began to panic and try and cover up for what he had said, but it was too late. Alix had heard it and wasn't about to let it go.

"Aw, Kim~ you think I'm cute. That's adorable. You, who's always teasing Ivan about his feelings for Mylene! Tell me, what made you realize how adorable I am?" Alix teased as she stood up to poke at Kim's chest. Kim, who was now a blushing mess, began to pout slightly and glare at the short girl in front of him.

"Well, to be honest, it was after you punched me yesterday." Kim answered sincerely. Kim was never one to lie, so why would he start now? He had always been very blunt with his honesty.

"After I punched you? That's hilarious!" Alix began laughing hard and clutching at her sides. A few of the students still at school turned to look at them and Kim hung his head sadly. He should've known Alix was going to laugh at him, just like Chloe had.

"Aw, don't be sad. I'm just kidding," Kim's head popped up to look Alix as she continued, "I don't know what is going through that crazy mind of yours, but if punching you made you like me, who am I to complain. You'll have to explain how that all happened some time, kay? I have to go now, but I'll talk to you late." Alix was about to start off when Kim grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait! Does that mean we can go out? I mean, like you know…" Kim had trouble forming the words he wanted to say but Alix simply rolled her eyes and finished for him.

"A date? Sure, how does lunch tomorrow sound? Maybe if everything goes well, I won't have to punch you again." Alix winked and Kim smiled triumphantly.

"Ha! It'll be such an amazing date, you won't even think about punching me!"

"Yeah right, I always want to punch you, you idiot. I mean that with affection, of course." Alix replied as she began skating off. Kim began cheering for himself as Max walked out of the school and over to Kim.

"Well, it didn't exactly go as planned, but everything worked out, right?" Max asked patting his friend on the back as Kim continued to bounce up and down happily.

"Yep! And now I have to plan out the perfect lunch date with Alix!" Max sighed, knowing he would probably need to help Kim with this plan as well. After all, Kim isn't exactly the brightest when it comes to matter of the heart. Really, who needs to be punched to figure out who their heart belongs to?


End file.
